From a Book
by Frozest
Summary: Dom!Aurora and Sub!Maleficent lemon - Aurora makes a connection between her favorite scene of her favorite book and this tingly feeling "...down there" Maleficent gives her. Cover art by themorbidoptimist on Tumblr.


"Relax." The Faerie's wings unraveled from their tight wrap they once had around her. "You have nothing to hide, Godmother. You're beautiful."

"Oh Aurora," she forced a smile, "I'm not _hiding _anything."

"Then why are you up there?"

Maleficent realized in that moment she was flying just out of her little Beastie's reach. She wasn't sure how she got there, and she wasn't so sure what might happen if she came down. So she thought quick: "Because it's been years since I've been able to fly, little Beastie, and I've missed it."

Aurora stretched her arm up to Maleficent. "May I have yours?" The faerie hesitantly took the blonde's hand and froze, a mischievous smile warming her face. With swift movements, Maleficent pulled Aurora up into her arms.

"Hold on tight," she said softly, still with her childish smile. The second Aurora's arms wrapped around her god mother's neck, one powerful flick of her wings shot them upwards at hundreds of feet per second. Maleficent hugged her little Beastie tightly into her chest so she was sure she'd go nowhere. Once they rose above the clouds, the faerie suspended her love and herself there to soak in the sun. It wasn't long before the looks they shared soaked in each other. Aurora didn't ask. She knew.

Her lips gently pressed against her god mother's as their grips loosened from one another. The faerie allowed the both of them to fall beneath the clouds and plummet to the earth. They kissed again and again, cocooned in Maleficent's wings as they fell out of the sky. Their lips quickly parted as soft and sweet grew sloppy and curious. Aurora tasted every corner of the faerie's mouth as the older woman followed the lead. Her little Beastie was much better at this than she had ever expected.

When they neared the ground, Maleficent spread her wings to soften their landing. Ending on their feet, they delighted in the height difference. Maleficent hunched over just to kiss the sweet lips of the girl she's loved all her life. And Aurora did the same for the one who's kept her safe all these years. Being with her in this way, it made her feel safe. Loving her aunties was the only maternal love she ever knew. Loving Diaval was the only platonic. But loving Maleficent? This was different. She was special, and though Aurora didn't quite understand, she knew she wanted this. And she knew she didn't want to stop here, either.

But something was off. "Godmother?"

"Yes," Maleficent asked breathlessly.

"I feel strange."

"Why, little Beastie?" Her hands found Aurora's shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"I feel warm…down there. And my whole body is tingling."

"That's- that's good, Aurora. That's love."

"Will it ever go away?"

"I do hope not." The faerie leaned into Aurora's ear. "Because I feel it too."

Maleficent kissed her clothed shoulder. Then, pushing her dress aside, kissed it bare. Kissed like it was pulling her in. Aurora was North and she was South and their magnetic attraction pulled Maleficent back in every time her lips pulled away. Her beastly teeth sunk into Aurora's perfectly pale skin, driving the gasp right from her lips.

The little Beastie's arms wrapped under her faerie's wings and clasped their base with a heavy need.

"Godmother, show me how to love you," she whispered. Her sentence broken and needy, much like Maleficent.

Her godmother sat on the soft grass, lifting her dress up past her hips, exposing her toned legs and sharp hipbones. Nearly as sharp as her cheeks. They were intimidating, but it only made Aurora shudder with excitement.

"Oh, I get it." Aurora's face beamed with a smile. She pointed at her godmother's undergarment. "I read this in a book once. It's my favorite because it gives me the same tingly feeling."

Maleficent dared to steal another kiss. It lingered and licked Aurora's sweet lips. "You're adorable."

"You're mine," the little beastie said with a chilled tone.

Aurora slipped her hand inside of Maleficent's underwear and quickly slipped two fingers into her already dripping core. The faerie moaned at the entrance, elbows buckling, hips bucking, and her head swinging back in pleasure.

The blonde pumped in and out of her, smiling at the older woman's reaction. "Oh god, Aurora." Her little Beastie was too excited to wait long before pulling the underwear off and tasting her sweet little faerie. Her tongue licked from her hole to her clit over and over before she put three fingers inside of Maleficent. Rhythmic cries poured from Maleficent's lips. The woman's wings wrapped around Aurora, urging her to never leave and never stop and thrust with all her strength.

The younger girl teased her clit with her tongue as she fucked Maleficent roughly with three fingers. "It feels so good. I'm going to cum, oh god, Aurora. Aurora!" Her wings opened and twitched. Little flutters erupted and Aurora didn't dare hold back. She kept her pace and her ruthlessness steady as Maleficent rode her orgasm.

Once Aurora had made her mess, she tidied up after herself. Just as she was taught.

"You learned all that…" Maleficent breaths were thick and heavy, "from a book?"

Aurora smiled with glee, knowing she had done her godmother some good. Their lips met again for a long while. The blonde on top of her godmother, wrapped in her wings, never letting go of her smile.

Suddenly, Aurora stopped. "But, Godmother, I still feel tingly."

"Don't you worry, little Beastie." Maleficent tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I can fix that."


End file.
